shot gun-crying-kapowwieeing-twisted mind games
by A Flukey A Sult And A Booger
Summary: Reviews from our old fic kinda fitted together and made a nice lil story.. don teven read it if you dont want to, just review maybe thiese reviews will make another story


DISCLAIMER: Umm...we have the rights to basically everything in this story. I don't even think you want them.  
  
A/N: Okay so have you ever played that game where you all sit around in a circle and one person starts telling a story and it just keeps getting passed around? Like one person stops in the middle of a sentence and the next has to pick up from there. Well this started out as the reviews for our last story and this is what emerged...a story all it's own in this fashion. The speaker's name will be first (as it was written in the reviews and keep in mind chicken is chicken or benis but superchicken is flukey), followed by the passage they wrote. It starts with a normal review or two and then gets in to the story stuff. You may be confused or appaled or bored out of your mind, but we enjoyed it to no end.  
  
(Sorry Soccer, we had to post it)   
  
  
  
  
BIG GREEN BLOB:  
  
hehe ok, you people frighten me...like the second sentence had me scared already...then the last sentence was pretty scary too, and all the stuff that happened in between...yeah that was freaky too...so yeah, you people entertain me...but anyway, i'm just glad there weren't any forks  
  
  
CHICKEN OF THE INFAMOUS PINK IGLOO (oh_my_little_chicken@hotmail.com):  
  
MOOHOOHAAHAA. I enjoyed this fic immensely as i would any other classic piece of literature. Now in the history books it goes..hop hop now. Yesssss....but one thing troubles me... if i was oofing ben in my pink igloo..how did i get to the stud farm so fast? And don't tell me i was finished, 'cause when ben bangs the gong...that boy BANGS THE GONNG...HOOHAA.  
  
  
ISLAND, THE ONE AND ONLY (iamnotawhore@bitemyass.com):  
  
HAH! ""Hey!" You're with me!" she told Zack. He got in and they took off" ...i really hope little innocent flukey wrote that so i can tease her good.  
  
  
ISLAND...AGAIN (soccersahobag@yousuck.com):  
  
stupid freakin' thang.. something posessed my hand and made me press the submit button when i wasn't done. What was i gonna say again?.. um i don't remember.. ugh. oh well, funny story as usual you people need to finish your other one and get to posting soon. oh yeah and for all you peoples that don't know.. i was standing on "my usual street street corner" because that's where i go all the time to er.. um... look for soccer and make sure she isn't hoing the streets.. yeah.. like yeah... so like yeah... uhhh *leaves*  
  
  
BIG GREEN BLOB:  
  
Island, I know who it was that possessed your hand and made you hit that submit button. But I can't tell you here because they'll read this I'm sure. So just message me next time you're on. Of course, if they read this message before then I'll probably be dead before you ever get on...ugh, oh well, as long as I don't press that submit button i should be al...  
  
  
ISLAND...:  
  
green? ....greeeeeeeeeeeen!!! nooooooooo!  
  
  
BOOGER (illgetthem@dontmesswithmyfriends.com):  
  
Blob? Blob you can't be dead!! Curse them! I'll get you, you hear me?? You can't kill Blob and possess Island's hand! They were my friends! I'll hunt you all down and slaughter you! *gets out her shotgun* Let's go punks. Bring it.  
  
  
BOOGER AGAIN (readyandwaiting@bringit.com):  
  
*sees something moving in the shadows and cocks her shotgun* It's them... Everyone stay back... I've got it under control.  
  
  
LAND SURROUNDED BY WATER:  
  
.oO(hey what's that over there?) *looks closer* ..booger? BANG *gets shot by booger*  
  
  
BENIS THE CHICKENHEARTED (oh_my_little_chicken@hotmail.com:)  
  
*walks in eating her pumpkin pie* Oh my god! Someone shot island! NOOOOO GOD! SHE WAS YOUR BEST CHILD! TAKE ME INSTEAD! *pauses*...*oh well, what's done is done...oooooh nice watch..*pockets the watch* and island said she was poor...*walks off eating her pie* *mumble....*  
  
  
BOOGER (ahh@ishotisland.com):  
  
ISLAND!!! I'm so sorry! You were lurking and I... I'm sorry. *weeps and cradles island's body* I never got to tell you how much you mean to me... I was just trying to look out for you and get those bastards back for making you hit submit and killing our poor defenseless Blob. He's a non-violent robot, he couldnt' defend himself! *Cries some more. Fade to black. End act 1*  
  
  
BIG GREEN BLOB:  
  
*speaking from the dead* Ok, just an observation...booger was going after the people that killed me...who also happened to be the person that possessed island's hand...so why is island dead?...did she possess her own hand?...then kill me and get all freaked out about it?...i mean...this all sounds pretty far-fetched to me...if anyone was gonna possess island's hand i would think it would be someone other than island...it's the only rational conclusion  
  
  
DANANANANANA...SUPERCHICKEN (imheretosavetheday@moooooo.com):  
  
"Its a bird its a plane..no..its Super Chicken!!!!!!" *flukey the super chicken runs up to island and blob and konks them both on the head with a toaster* KaaaaPowwie! KaaaaPowwie! *island and blob come back to life and blob forgets everything he said in his last post* wow it worked! this here is a keenly neato toaster ..keeenly neato indeed.  
  
  
BOOGER (yeahtoast@ihavealotofemailaddresses.com):  
  
Hey look, a toaster... *puts down the shotgun and makes toast*  
  
  
BIG GREEN BLOB:  
  
wow thanks flukey! *looks in the mirror* crap half of my face is a toaster! agh, all these memories and i don't know what they mean! who are you?!! hey look...if you turn the dial on the toaster my toaster eye looks like a real eye....  
  
CHICKEN IS NO TAN OMAD (oh_my_little_chicken@hotmail.com):  
  
*Appears from out of nowhere still sporting island's watch* I think I can fill in some of your blanks Green. Your name is Manuel and you work on my farm, we've been having a passionate affair for two years now and you do everything i ask. Now what do you say we go home and have you make me some waffles? I like my waffles like i like my men...with little squares in them....wait that's not right....  
  
  
ISLAND (gimmemywatchbiotch@thatrhymedalil.com):  
  
*runs up to chicken and stomps on her foot and kicks her in the shin* *looks at her in pain and laughs* *takes her watch back and tells blob chicken is not who she says she is.. she's a ...a.. man napper who steals men and takes them to her barns and keeps them in there and.. like horses.. rides them as she pleases and feeds them only oysteres for the rest of their lives.. well until she gets tired of them anyway* "really?" says blob. "yup afraid so!" *skips away merrily putting her watch back on*  
  
  
BIG GREEN BLOB:  
  
later that day...in the secret bat cave, island, blob and his mechanical toaster friends eat some bread that's been burnt in people's faces. While eating bread and chatting they realize that benis' madness must be stopped. Under cover of night, when all the cheese-demons come out and people prefer to stay indoors, this crazy group of undead people and toaster people sneak to the man-barn and set explosive charges throughout the compound. The men are set free, their fragile minds deprogrammed, and island takes them to hawaii, selling most of them and keeping the ones she likes. Then benis, aka chicken, is sealed off in the eternal igloo of solitude to think about what she's done until she either decides forever not to do anything to blob that he wouldn't like, or until...well...eternity...meaning forever. And then everyone ate cheese and was happy. Oh and blob apologized to booger for the whole man barn thing and explains that it was the only way benis' madness could be stopped or something.  
  
  
BOOGER (thisisfun@hoohaa.com):  
  
So then Booger starts to cry realizing that all she had, all her man stables have been ruined. Knowing she can never get married because she's hopeless and being deprived of her roommate (who was sent to the igloo), she goes out and buys even more cats. The cats need to have homes. Have your pets spayed or neutered. She locks herslef in her house with her growing population of cats, not allowing anyone to visit. Oh yeah, she also passes out nickles at Halloween instead of candy. The world's only stud empire was crushed and the livestock was free to roam the earth.  
  
  
CHICKEN THE WRONGFULLY ACCUSED (iwillhavemyrevenge@ohyesiwill.com):  
  
PROLOUGE: *Imprisoned within the bowels of the igloo of solitude, Benis the concubine breaker curses the cruelty of her capture, Manuel the green.* "Oh, just because i refused to be his mistress he had me imprisoned within this frozen round igloo." *just then the cruel Green opens up a little window that was built into the side of the igloo* "Have you thought about what you're doing to me" he says "I can't sleep at night, all i think of is you" Benis replied"I have seen the error of my ways now that you've destroyed everything i have worked for with my friend booger, i will become your mistress" *overjoyed, green rushed in to release the magnificent Benis from her chains and when he did so she puts a knee to his crotch* "Imprison me in an igloo will you" she shouted whilst raining blows on his frail body "you'll rue the day you saw me" she yelled as she gave him one last bitch slap and slammed the igloo door and locked it. She then removed a golden whistle from her pocket and called all of her concubines to her from over miles. Then she and booger rebuilt and their stud farm was bigger and better than ever since studs from miles around came to join them. HOOHAA.  
  
  
BOOGER:  
  
Hoohaa  
  
  
BIG GREEN BLOB:  
  
overcome with grief and a sense of betrayal blob falls lifeless to the floor. "how can this have happened?! I know how! That evil jerk benis used her mind powers to make me think i loved her, then made me free her! Ugh, is there no end to her treachery! Oh it will end, it will. For what she does not know is that I too have mind powers. Bwahahahahahahaah...cough...whimper...." So blob reached out to the world beyond with his mind, gaining control of President Bush. Suddenly Bush, having dinner with some Muslim people, seemingly lost his mind, except there was no seemingly about it. Blob had controll now. So Bush declared martial law, saying he had to nuke Osama, then had Benis and her men rounded up and taken to Alaska, because who really cares about Alaska? Then, like a mad-man Bush sent the nukes flying. Blob, alone in his eternal igloo of solitude knew that if there was any possibility at all of Benis remaining in power then any man she wanted as her own would be better off dead, rather than suffer the mind-manipulation and...well...weirdness she would put them through. So through his mind's eye he watched as Bush launched nuked at Arkansas, completely obliterating all the stable men and Benis. Finally blob knew one last thing had to be done. Knowing that benis would probably find some cheap way not to die, blob ripped the toaster out of his head and stomped on it until he realized he couldn't keep living without the toaster in his face...so then he died again, never to be tormented or manipulated by benis again...never benis...you hear that?...i said freaking never...jeez...  
  
  
BOOGER (iamthegreatestcatladyalive@felinefetish.com):  
  
Booger, feeling slightly less depressed one day, goes to visit her good old friend Blob in his igloo of solitude where he has been ever since he admitted to his feelings for Chicken. She was excited because she hadn't talked to him for days. Upon arriving she sees his toaster-face lying on the ground, the white snow splattered with drops of crimson. "Blob?" she calls out apprehensively, looking around the igloo for any sign of her estranged comrade. She finds him sprawled out in a remote corner of the igloo. Fearing the worst, she runs to his side and watches for any signs of life. Finding none, she is momentarily discouraged until she realized that if years of watching the X-Files and dark angel have taught her anything, it's that no one ever dies. She smacks Blob across the face and watched his eyes flutter open. "But..." he starts, "I'm missing half my face." "That doesn't matter," Booger replied. "Dont' you ever watch TV?"  
  
  
WOO!! CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING TIME!!!  
  
  
#1--CHICKEN THE SHAPELY (oh_my_little_chicken@hotmail.com):  
  
Feeling a stirring next to her in bed, Chicken awakes and nudges her flailing bed partner. "Green, wake up you're dreaming." "huh, *snort* I am? Oh yeah, it was horrible, and you were in it, and you and you." "who are you pointing at...what the..Booger..island? what the hell are you doing in my room?" "ummm...nothing..looking for the bathroom" "there it is, lets go"  
  
  
#2--BIG GREEN BLOB  
  
then benis woke up without blob there and she kept living in alaska and blob kept living in georgia not being in love with benis  
  
  
#3--FLUKEY  
  
then blob and booger got married and ran off to egypt, benis (aka..the kitchen appliance and cakey chicken) cryied for a minute, then ran off to go hunt down booger's cats..saying 'ill get you boat leg booger' along the way   
  
  
OMGIMINHEAT (aka Soccer):  
  
yeah.. um sure guys. you coulda just wrote all that down ya know. then posted it as another fic *sigh* now we gotta think harder than evah for a fic.and if you dont like my fics with plots, then ill just stick to my own. :P k well im out, ive been wandering (hence no one is watching me...) and i am.. um leaving now.. with.. NO ONE.. i have NO ONE with me, i'm perfectly alone!! *whispers "shh im coming, wait a fricken minute* ...that was NO ONE. *Wanders out*(with NO ONE)  
  
  
  
THE END... or is it?  
  
  
  
  
A/N again: See Soccer? We were just respecting your wishes. So people I know what you're thinking... what the crap does this have to do with Dark Angel? Well we are the original Dark Angel people (in Yahoo) and there are various references to Dark Angel throughout the story. Read it again. Then review. Obviously we like reviews. 


End file.
